


Yellow and Green

by yesverygoodallright



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesverygoodallright/pseuds/yesverygoodallright
Summary: Hogwarts AU. Kara and Lena are avid quidditch fans and always argue over which team is best. With Slytherin playing Hufflepuff that day, they decide to make things interesting. You know where it's going





	Yellow and Green

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comic on tumblr I can't seem to find that was definitely more PG than this. First fic!

It was the same argument every year since first year: which quidditch team was better? It was Lena’s fault, Kara argued, since it was she who’d brought Kara to her first game.

“Kara, it’s quidditch, it’s not as if you could have avoided it,” she said for the hundredth time. And for the hundredth time, Kara responded with a dismissive wave of her hand.

When Kara had first arrived at Hogwarts, she’d tried desperately to get Lena interested in soccer, explaining all the finer points of the sport and even getting her mother to mail her DVD’s of some iconic games. It wasn’t until after they arrived that she realized there was no TV to watch them on.

Eventually, Lena’d had enough and insisted on showing her a “real” sport. She’d tugged a green cap on her head, and brought her down to the pitch to watch Slytherin’s first game of the year.

After that, Kara was hooked.

Within weeks, her knowledge of the sport was quickly catching up to Lena’s, prompting her to brush up on her own quidditch trivia out of competition with the Hufflepuff. Their friendly rivalry rose like wildfire, each girl feeding off each other’s energy. Instead of resolving, the competitiveness had only grown once they started dating in third year.

“Let’s not forget who wore a Slytherin hat first year,” Lena teased her as they sat eating breakfast in the Great Hall.

“I was young and naive,” Kara protested, her ears burning red as they always did when Lena brought up her first game. “I never should have trusted you, Luthor!”

Lena smiled, reaching her arm around Kara’s shoulders as she feigned resistance. “Then where would we be now?” she said, pulling Kara in for an overly demonstrative kiss as she giggled, nearly in her lap.

“Hey!” Alex scolded from the other side of the table. “Too early for that!”

“I second that,” Maggie agreed, though laughing herself.

“Oh please,” Lena countered, squeezing Kara tighter out of rebellion. “You think we haven’t noticed you two have been holding hands since we sat down?”

Abruptly, both Alex and Maggie’s hands jerked away from each other. “Have not,” Alex scoffed.

Kara smiled, pulling away from Lena to focus on the food in front of her. “She’s right though,” she said to Lena. “You’re not going to distract me today, I need to be focused for tonight’s game.”

“You say that as if you’re playing,” Maggie chuckled.

Kara leaned in intently, fingers to her temples. “Sports fandom one-oh-one, Maggie: if your head isn’t in the game, you could ruin everything for your team.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“We’re at a school that teaches us magic, but luck is too far-fetched for you?”

Maggie paused, her toast half way to her mouth, frowning thoughtfully. “Touché, Little Danvers.”

Lena poked at her food absently, already full, but not ready to leave the table of her friends and head to her classes full of Slytherins who she had little in common with despite being in the same house. The one Hufflepuff at the table, in particular, she wasn’t ready to leave yet. Not until she was done teasing her, that is.

“All the luck in the world won’t help you tonight,” she smirked. “Slytherin’s on a hot streak.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Against _Ravenclaw_.”

“Hey!” Alex protested.

“Sorry babe, she’s got a point,” Maggie returned with a comforting hand on her thigh. Alex huffed dramatically before going back to watching the show in front of her.

“Want to make tonight interesting?” Lena challenged.

Kara cocked her eyebrow. “What sort of interesting are we talking about?”

“Loser has to wear the winner’s colours,” Lena said, not breaking eye contact. “Won’t be the first time for you.”

“I was _young_ and _naive_!” Kara said, louder than she’d intended, to the muffled laughter of Alex and Maggie. Her cheeks flushed slightly red and she replied in a normal speaking voice. “You’re on. I think you’ll look good in yellow.”

“Dream on, Danvers,” Lena dragged the words out, staring Kara down. Both of them fought to hold back the smile pulling at the corners of their lips.

Maggie grinned. “I am definitely not missing this game.”

 

The game went on longer than any match either girl had seen at Hogwarts, the sun that had nearly set in the distance setting the pitch aflame in red and orange tones. It was a high-scoring match, and Hufflepuff was currently in the lead at two-hundred forty points to Slytherin’s seventy. Both teams were playing well, but Slytherin had lost a chaser to a well-aimed bludger in the second hour.

The players were obviously tiring, but in the stands, Lena and Kara were more energized than when they’d started. Both were ignoring the tickling in their throats from cheering their voices raw. In the first twenty minutes, when Slytherin was up forty to nothing, Lena had wrapped her scarf around Kara’s neck triumphantly. Kara acted like she’d been burned and tossed it onto the bench behind them as Lena laughed.

Now approaching the end of the game, with the light fading and Lena’s scarf forgotten, she was starting to shiver slightly. Kara, noticing this even in the midst of the game, took her girlfriend into her arms, pressing her against her chest and resting her chin on her shoulder.

“Come be my good luck charm,” she murmured into Lena’s ear.

Lena giggled and playfully smacked Kara’s arm, but nestled herself further into the warmth of Kara’s embrace. 

As the quaffle soared through Hufflepuff’s hoop, Kara yelled out in disappointment and Lena flinched away from the sound that was far too close to her ear.

“Oh, shoot,” Kara said, immediately realizing what she’d done, holding Lena tighter. “I’m so, so sorry, Lena. Is your ear okay?”

“Now you’re trying to throw _me_ off _my_ game!” Lena said in mock protest. She felt Kara grin against her cheek.

“We’ve got this one, it’s over already,” she teased.

“Oh, you think so? If you’re so confident, what do you say to increasing our wager?”

“I won’t wear green more than one day, Lena, it’s too much.”

Lena laughed and the sound was like bells to Kara. “I was thinking of something a little more- YES!” she yelled as Slytherin scored. Now it was Kara’s turn to laugh.

“Don’t get cocky, Luthor. What was that you were saying?”

Lena turned her head so she could speak in a hushed tone directly in Kara’s ear. “When we win, I want to take you back to the castle and make you come until you can’t handle it any more.”

Kara’s breath faltered. She swore her heart missed a beat as she felt a rush of heat at Lena’s words.

“Okay, um, yeah- yes,” she stammered. “That would- that would be okay with me.”

Lena hummed in appreciation into Kara’s ear before placing a lingering kiss on her cheek. “So you admit you’re going to lose?” she whispered before letting her hand slip down for the briefest moment to grasp Kara’s thigh.

Kara gasped at the contact, but only for a moment before the sound turned into a groan, which almost immediately turned into a laugh. “Watch the game, Luthor. We’ll see who ends up in charge tonight.”

Lena turned back around obediently, following the action of the match. Slytherin was trying to freeze the ball, and in a moment, they both saw why. Slytherin’s seeker was streaking through the sky, the snitch clearly in sight. 

Hufflepuff’s seeker was right behind him, but the moment’s delay made all the difference. With a perfectly executed feint, Slytherin soared ahead, snatching the little golden ball out of the air.

The stands erupted on Slytherin’s side, a smattering of fans spread out throughout the rest of the bleachers as well. Kara was beside herself, slumping in her seat as Lena jumped for joy along with the rest of her house. 

Suddenly, the sound of a whistle cut through the din. The referee raised her hand for everyone’s attention.

“Though Slytherin caught the snitch,” she began, her voice booming throughout the pitch, “a goal was scored by Hufflepuff before it was caught, putting them ten points ahead of Slytherin. Hufflepuff wins!”

Any specific words said by either girl were lost as every person present cried out in either outrage or jubilation, Kara and Lena representing both. Leaping to her feet when the announcement was made, Kara picked up Lena’s scarf and placed it neatly in her hands.

“I won’t be needing this!” she beamed. With that smile on her face, Lena had a lot of trouble bringing herself to be very upset at all.

 

Quietly, but filled with giddy energy, Kara led Lena toward the Hufflepuff dormitories. Most of the school was either out celebrating or drowning their sorrows, so the opportunity was perfect to get a little privacy.

Kara only hesitated for a moment after entering her bedroom to ensure there was nobody around before grabbing Lena by the wrist and tugging her toward her and into a firm but gentle kiss. She slipped her hands into Lena’s hair reverently as the other girl returned her kiss in kind, taking Kara’s lower lip between hers and sucking briefly.

Kara moaned into Lena’s mouth as their lips parted, deepening the kiss, her fingers entwined with Lena’s dark locks, guiding her movements. Lena allowed Kara to take the lead as she busied her impatient hands with pushing Kara’s cloak from her shoulders, joined quickly by her own. Kara wordlessly followed suit as Lena kicked off her shoes while they moved clumsily to the bed, both girls ending up with just their uniforms left on when Lena finally backed Kara up against the bed and guided her down.

Kara took in the sight of Lena leaning over her, lit only by faint moonlight with her eyes darkened by lust and her hair slightly disheveled. She never failed to take Kara’s breath away. 

Kara grabbed the hem of Lena’s sweater playfully, smirking up at her. “I thought I got to be in charge tonight?” she asked in a low voice. “I mean,” she added more naturally, “if you’re okay with it. It’s not like you have to do anything you-”

Lena silenced her with a kiss, her tongue caressing Kara’s for a heavenly, too-short moment before pulling back.

“You do get to be in charge,” she husked. “But I’ve got a surprise for you first. Get up on the bed.”

Kara didn’t have to be told twice. She shifted herself back on the bed until her head rested on the pillows. Lena followed her on all fours, looking every bit like a predator about to devour her. She finally settled on Kara’s hips, straddling her girlfriend, allowing Kara to feel the heat between her legs resting over her clit, though through far too many layers of clothes.

Kara groaned at the sensation, rolling her hips upward into Lena, drawing a quiet gasp from her as she responded to her motions, pressing her centre down on her. Kara grabbed her by the hip, bracing her firmly against the pressure while her other hand took hold of Lena’s tie and pulled her down into a searing kiss. Ever since Lena upped their bet, Kara had felt herself getting worked up at the mere thought of Lena’s body, Lena’s touch, Lena’s taste under her tongue. Now it was her turn to rile her girlfriend up some. Her hand left Lena’s tie and scratched down her back, hard enough that it would register through her clothes, bringing a strangled moan from deep inside Lena. The moan doubled in intensity when Kara reached Lena’s ass and gripped it- hard.

Lena was grinding fiercely against Kara, aching for friction, for rough, relentless touch. She felt Kara pull pointedly on the waistband of her skirt.

“Off. Now,” she demanded simply.

Lena was eager to comply. She sat up, giving Kara a full view of her body as she lifted her sweater over her head. Kara ran her hands across her thighs ardently as Lena slid her tie out of her collar and unbuttoned her shirt as slowly as she could bear, doing her best to resist the needy whines that poured from Kara’s lips.

Leaving her shirt on, though open, Lena lifted herself up from Kara so she could take off her skirt, then quickly removed her shirt for the full effect. Kara’s eyes widened. Lena was wearing a yellow and black bra and underwear, a small Hufflepuff crest marking each. Speechless, Kara tore her eyes away from the tantalizing sight in front of her to look up at Lena, who was smiling shyly.

“I knew they were going to win,” she muttered bashfully.

“You look…” Kara trailed off, searching for the right word. “You’re incredible.”

Lena glowed at the praise, biting her lip to hold back a big, goofy grin. She wanted to return to the mood they’d been in moments ago, with Kara taking control of the situation. She shifted on top of Kara, rubbing her centre against her thigh, letting her feel how wet she was through the thin material of the black and yellow panties.

“You’re incredible,” she breathed. Kara groaned, low in her throat, and matched Lena’s movements with her leg, pushing into her. “I need you,” Lena begged between gasps. “Please.”

Kara nearly growled as she sat up to join her lips with Lena’s. She fisted the hair at the base of her scalp, grasping firmly as her other hand wandered, leaving imprints of her palm and faint pink scratches in its wake as it roamed over her thigh, her back, her stomach. Lena shuddered at the overpowering sensation and Kara slipped her tongue into her mouth, pulling her as close to her as she could. 

Lena bucked her hips against Kara’s abs, searching for relief. In their fervour, she still managed to take off Kara’s sweater, but the rest of her clothes remained half-on by the handiwork of her trembling fingers. Her white shirt untucked and partially unbuttoned, her tie hanging messily from her neck, her skirt undone but trapped between them.

“Kara,” Lena whispered, pulling away from the kiss. Kara responded with a questioning hum before moving her lips to the pale skin of Lena’s neck. Lena struggled to speak as Kara’s lips worked their magic on her, kissing and sucking and grazing her teeth against the point where neck became shoulder. “Take your… fuck… take your clothes off.”

Kara kept kissing her, moving lower to Lena’s chest and earning a gasp from her. Lena might have thought Kara didn’t hear her if she hadn’t started removing her clothes as she worked. Somehow, both girls ended up naked, with Lena only covered by her Hufflepuff underwear and a growing number of lilac coloured hickeys on her chest.

Kara grasped at Lena’s breast through the fabric of her bra, finding her nipple from memory and administering a deliberately fierce squeeze. Lena cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, arching into Kara’s touch.

“Was that okay?” Kara murmured. 

“Yes, fuck yes, please don’t stop.”

Kara reached her hand into the cup of Lena’s bra, not ready to see her out of it yet. She massaged her breast, rolling her nipple between her fingers and bringing a litany of moans and curse words from the older girl. She finally pulled the material down far enough that she could lean down and take Lena into her mouth. Lena cried out at the warmth and her hands flew to Kara’s hair, tugging at her roots a little too tightly, but Lena was too far gone and Kara only moaned in response.

Kara drew her tongue over Lena’s nipple, coaxing it between her lips for a gentle bite that had Lena shaking.

“Oh God, Kara,” Lena mewled, her voice a full octave higher when she was this turned on.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Kara said softly. She bit down harder on the skin above Lena’s other breast, sucking a dark hickey where it would be covered by clothes.

“Fuck!” Lena cried. “Take that off.”

Kara hummed, miming consideration. “Take that off…?”

“Please!” Lena all but shouted. “Please, please take it off.”

“Good girl,” Kara whispered, deftly undoing the clasp of Lena’s bra and taking both her breasts, one in her hand and the other her mouth, in one motion.

Lena groaned in appreciation, fighting to keep quiet in case someone happened to walk by. It wasn’t enough though. She grabbed one of Kara’s hands and led it to her aching centre.

“These off too,” she stammered. “Please.”

“No,” Kara shook her head, looking up to meet Lena’s eyes with hers. “Those stay on.”

Lena paused in confusion for a moment before feeling Kara pull her panties to the side and push her fingers inside of her slowly, never taking her eyes off her. Lena met Kara’s gaze even as she shook and whimpered under Kara’s touch. Once she bottomed out inside her, knuckles pressed against Lena’s entrance, Lena began to ride Kara’s fingers slowly, making sure she was allowed.

To her delight, she saw only raw desire in Kara’s blue eyes as they stared up at her. “You are so sexy when you do that, Lena,” she said, awe tinging her voice. Encouraged by Kara’s words, Lena sped up her pace, rolling her hips in earnest against Kara’s hand.

Noticing this, Kara continued. “You’re so beautiful. Ride my hand just like that, baby.” Kara was thrusting against Lena now too as she doubled her efforts, still gripped tightly in Kara’s lap. Lena threw her arms around Kara’s shoulders, needing to support herself against something as she fucked herself on Kara’s fingers, grinding down hard, lips parted, brow furrowed, a mist of sweat starting to form wherever her body touched the molten heat that was Kara.

Driving her fingers rapidly into Lena now, Kara curled her fingers inside of her, earning another wail of appreciation from Lena, who was far past worrying about being heard. Kara couldn’t resist looking down and seeing her fingers disappearing inside Lena. The underwear that remained on her was soaked with her arousal. 

She could feel the slightest tremors of Lena’s approaching orgasm around her fingers, could hear her breathing growing more stilted, and in moments Lena was grabbing desperately at her, seeking closeness. Kara readily gave in to her desires, gripping her girlfriend as firmly as she could, lips finding hers in an almost bruising kiss. They rocked together as their tongues and teeth wrought a desperate kiss between them.

“Kara, I’m- fuck,” Lena whined. “I’m going to c-come.” 

“Shhh,” Kara hushed her. “I know baby, it’s okay. Come for me.” With that, Kara removed her fingers from Lena, not letting enough time pass for her to protest before she hastily slid her hand down the front of Lena’s panties, instantly finding her clit and rubbing hard.

At the abrupt change in sensation- the loss of the feeling of fullness by Kara’s two fingers pumping inside her, the sudden and urgent stimulation directly against her overly sensitive clit- Lena’s mouth fell open in a silent scream, her nails digging into Kara’s back. Kara hissed but continued swiping insistent circles over Lena, the wetness she’d gathered from fucking her helping her motions.

With only the crook of Lena’s neck available to her, Kara bit down soundly, focusing all her energy on speeding up her fingers right at that moment. As she’d hoped, Lena cried out in a sudden scream of pleasure, her hips bucking and muscles tightening against her. 

That final burst of roughness and surprise tipped Lena over the edge, her walls spasming around the absence of Kara’s fingers, her clit sending waves of sensation radiating through her. With her blood rushing in her ears and her whole body lighting up with warmth, it wasn’t until she heard Kara’s appreciative gasp in her ear that she realized Kara had managed to make her squirt, renewing her efforts and bringing Lena to the edge once more. Kara coaxed a second orgasm from Lena’s trembling body, moaning with want as the hot liquid coated her hand.

As Lena’s screams petered out to a gentle hum, Kara eased the pressure between her legs. She watched as Lena’s chest rose and fell in deep, faltering breaths, holding her close until she was ready.

Lena allowed herself to enjoy to hug, the feeling of being taken care of, of being loved, for a little longer than she had to before she leaned back, eyes meeting Kara’s.

“That was really,” she paused to take another breath, “really good.”

Kara smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Lena’s lips as she guided them both down to the pillows, laying side by side. She tucked a few strands of hair away from Lena’s face.

“That was all you,” Kara said softly. “You and these,” she added, hooking her fingers into Lena’s waistband. When Lena lifted her hips, Kara dutifully removed the ruined material for her. She tilted her head so their lips could meet, slowly, lazily kissing Lena, enjoying the lighter-than-air bliss that followed sex.

Meekly, Kara broke the kiss to check in with Lena, thumb tracing the curve of her cheekbone. “Are you okay? After- I mean, you’ve never done that with me before.”

After a beat of confusion, Lena clued in, smirking at Kara’s nerves. “I’m okay,” she nodded. “It was… unexpected. And intense, but unless it makes you uncomfortable-”

“No!” Kara quickly cut in. “Absolutely not. It was- that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t too much.”

“It definitely wasn’t too much,” Lena chuckled. “You can do that to me whenever you want.”

Kara blushed, her fingers fiddling with Lena’s lying between them. “Are you tired?”

A slow smile spread over Lena’s face, showing her teeth. “Not particularly, no.”

Kara’s eyes darkened, slipping slowly but surely back into the persona she’d taken on for the night. “Good,” she spoke softly. “‘Cause I distinctly remember part of the bet being that the winner- who is me, let’s remember-” Lena laughed but it quickly turned into a gasp when Kara took her wrists in her hands and pinned them on either side of her head, suddenly overtop of her. “Gets to make the loser come,” she began kissing Lena’s neck, tasting the sweat that had dried from their last round. “Until they can’t possibly take any more.” Kara settled her thigh between Lena’s leg, eliciting a low groan from her as her hips moved in response.

“Fuck, Kara,” Lena moaned. “That feels so good.”

Kara kissed up Lena’s neck, across her jaw, eventually finding her mouth, but pulling back at the last second, leaving Lena parting her lips in need to the air.

Kara brought Lena’s wrists together above her head, taking them both in one hand.

“That wasn’t the only part of the bet,” she said. Bringing her free hand between them, Lena saw she was holding her yellow Hufflepuff tie. She slid Lena’s hands through its loop and tightened the knot slowly.

“Is this okay?” she checked, gazing down into Lena’s eyes and seeing only hunger, feeling the needy shifting of her centre against her thigh. 

Lena nodded, exhilarated. “Yes,” she whispered, not trusting her voice not to break if she spoke any louder than that.

Kara bit her lip at the sight underneath her and tightened the knot firmly. “Good,” she said as she began meeting Lena’s movements underneath her, “because like I said,” she leaned down so her lips were directly beside Lena’s ear, “you look really good in yellow.”

Lena didn’t have time to laugh before Kara moved firmly against her clit and she forgot everything but Kara’s name.


End file.
